


Run for us, little angel in red

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Gay Sex, Hunting down Gabriel, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: One moment Gabriel enjoyed his silent evening off and the next he was running from his brother wearing Sam as a prom-dress. It was thrilling to try and escape these two and in the end Gabriel was grateful that they did shred his new red shirt.





	Run for us, little angel in red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> Hey everyone,
> 
> almost a month has passed since i last posted a sabrifer shot *shocking moment* but I had shitty three last weeks...my cat died after almost twelve years and it was and still is very hard for me. When people tell you to "get over it" after only a week it should be considered a wonder that i didn't murder the bitch. Called in sick the last week. Spend the last weekend in bed with migraine and i didn't want to see the bitch of a coworker.
> 
> I wrote a lot this last week. I finished my Sabriel Big Bang story which wasn't really easy because my cat used to be around me all the time when i wrote it. He was a ball of fur all over my desk and arms when i was writing the story and to finish it without him was hard but i finished it for him. Four sabriel saturday facebook prompts finally made it and i wrote a samifer only story. It ended with much more feeling then i wanted but it felt right, you know? Oh, and i already wrote three chapters of Nature's Wrath. My poor beta's mailbox looks like a dump thanks to me^^ 
> 
> I wrote this to keep my mind off things and because i got a request from one of my very first readers; lunawolf8074. She asked me to write something based on a fairy tale around red riding hood or beauty and the beast. I went with red riding hood this time :) 
> 
> Girl, this is for you. I told you i would think of something^^ let me know if you have other ideas for sabrifer. 
> 
> the same goes for all of you. 
> 
> silva

Sighing in deepest pleasure, Gabriel let himself curl even deeper into the soft chair of the bistro he had chosen for his break. A big mug full of steaming hot chocolate with caramel next to big slice of cheesecake in front of him was a rather pleasurable sight. It was the second round of sweet delight and liquid chocolate after all. Gabriel let the sun shine on his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the people around him, the smell of coffee and sugar surrounding him. He had to escape the bunker for some time and so he had flown somewhere that was not close to Kansas.

 

There were times when the connection between Lucifer and Sam became… heavy, thick and almost suffocating to Gabriel. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly happened, but he felt it every time it did and so Gabriel left completely or simply put some distance between himself and his lovers. It was nothing that hurt them or their relationship. There was always enough time for the three of them or time for just some one on one time. They were always even but sometimes the connection between archangel and true vessel became something different and Gabriel knew it was his time to retreat. 

 

Today, he left early. He had a nice lunch before he decided to join the people outside and strolled down the streets. It was warm and without the feeling of an oncoming storm pressing down in his grace, Gabriel was finally able to breathe again. He even did some old-school shopping. Not snapping up things but walking into a store and browsing. Gabriel even went as far as trying on new clothes, making noisy and bitchy ladies trip over their heels when they were rude to the staff, he even helped an old lady cross the street. It made him smile like silly when she told him that young people these days were rarely so friendly to old people.

 

Gabriel's stop at the bistro was his earned break from all the people around him. He even brought gifts for everyone at the bunker. Mostly silly things but it was what they did for each other. Their way of showing how they cared for each other. 

 

He was halfway done with his hot chocolate when Gabriel felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Fishing it out of his pocket, Gabriel checked the caller ID and was surprised to read Dean's name on the display. With the mug halfway raised to his mouth, Gabriel answered his phone. "Dean-O... what can I do for you? You didn't break the world again, did you?" His only answer was a deep angry snarl from the other side. "You need to get your ass back to the bunker. Right now Gabriel." Frowning at the display, Gabriel put his phone back against his ear after he pulled his arm away when Dean started to snarl. "And I should come back right now... why," Gabriel asked with enough annoyance in his voice to make others turn around and run but Dean snarled right back. "Because your brother is wearing my brother as a prom dress, again, I have no idea why Sam said yes to your brother, again,  and right now the Devil is stalking through the bunker like he’s hunting for something or someone and it ain't me Gabriel because when he found me they just snarled something about they have to find him." 

 

Fuck, fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck with cherry on top. Gabriel should have been able to see it coming. The signs had been there, but he hadn't noticed them because he was so used to Lucifer and Sam around him, that he only felt the worst of it. The urge to connect on the deepest of all levels between angels and humans between the two of them... their simple need to be together could be helped with physical closeness but sometimes... not. Gabriel asked himself if they had done that in the past too. Sharing one vessel once again until need had passed. 

 

Barely noticing Dean ranting and cursing on the phone, Gabriel focused on the hunter and snapped himself back to the bunker. 

 

Now being able to hear the hunter curse in person, Gabriel disconnected the call. "How long since our brothers chose to play house again?" Dean whirled around, phone still in his hand and held to his ear but it was a different voice answering Gabriel's question. "Lucifer has being using Sam has his vessel for the last three hours but something is different than the last time he inherited Sam's body." Castiel, and only then did Gabriel notice where they were, Dean's room. "What do you mean with different, Cassy... and why are you sitting on the bed?" Indeed, Castiel was sitting on the bed and reading a book but now he looked up and right at his brother with a confused face.

 

"It's like nothing I have ever seen or felt. It's almost like they are... sharing the vessel. You can see and feel Lucifer oversees the vessel but so is Sam. They archived a perfect balance of grace and soul like I've never seen. They are completely one existence. I was too young to truly remember the Lightbringer before his fall but looking at them... this light is what I was always thinking of when I tried to imagine the archangel called the Lightbringer. Bright, clear, blinding but also cold and scary in his beauty and power without being cruel. Looking at them is to look at God's most beautiful creation." 

 

Gabriel felt his throat close like someone was closing a hand around it. He remembered it. The pure beauty of what Castiel had never witnessed. The cold elegance when Lucifer breathed life into the stars of the universe. 

 

A hand waving up and down in front of his face ripped Gabriel out of his musings. “Hello, earth to Gabriel. Any ideas what they were looking for? I’m not really keen on running into the Devil and my brother in a bad mood right now.” Gabriel was about to answer Dean when something changed. Something like static made the air heavy and taste like storm and lightning. A sudden chill ran down Gabriel’s back and he could see Dean start to shiver right in front of him while Castiel rose from the bed. 

 

A jangling sound came from the door and three sets of eyes moved over to watch the door… disintegrate into itself and an archangel walked into the room with a pleased smile on his face. 

 

“Hello Gabriel, you’re finally back at home.” Gabriel exhaled with a hiss at the sheer power behind the words aimed at him, but he also knew it wasn’t done on purpose. They were simply too powerful at the moment… and breathtaking. Gabriel wasn’t able to tell where Sam started, and Lucifer ended. It was as Castiel had told him. They were one being of impossible power and beauty. Their combined powers of soul and grace was so great that it shown even past the vessel, past the realm of humanity. Their wings were colourless and made of light and Gabriel felt his fingers itch with the urge to bury them in the illuminated feathers. Gabriel was so caught up in staring at the Lightbringer, that he completely missed it when they walked up to him… he simply stared in awe at them.

 

“We were looking for you little angel… we’ve missed you dearly today.” A cool hand drew a line along his face, over his jaw until the hand came to a stop right under Gabriel’s chin. Without any pressure or force, Gabriel let himself be moved into a position they wanted him to be and so he looked up at their face. Sam’s face looked back Gabriel with a smile of happiness but underneath it, he could see Lucifer. Sam’s normally hazel coloured eyes were now completely blue; partly it was the colour of Lucifer’s eyes but mostly it was their power shining through now.

 

“Why did you run from us little angel? We never like it when you do that without us asking for it.” Sam’s face frowned down at Gabriel who whimpered at the sudden urge to drop to his knees and lower his wings in submission at the displeasure of the beautiful angel in front of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wanted me here. I thought you wanted to be alone.” Now the shiny angel smiled down at Gabriel again and tapped him against the nose with a cool finger. “Silly little angel. We always want you here, with us. You are ours.” The hand under his chin started to wander along the column of Gabriel’s throat and so he bent his head farther back to give them a better access only to bury his hands in their grey t-shirt. 

 

Wherever Sam and Lucifer were touching Gabriel, an intensive feeling remained behind. Something cool and arousing at the same time and when Gabriel offered the strong angel in front him his throat without hesitation it earned him a soft growl and when a wing made of light covered his own, Gabriel’s knees gave in and if not for the hand around his neck. “Not yet little angel…” The expression was Sam’s but the smile itself was completely Lucifer. “But later little angel… later you will.” 

 

A sound to their right forced Sam and Lucifer to look up with a snarl while they used their wing covering Gabriel’s to pull the smaller angel against their chest. Gabriel couldn’t see neither Dean nor Castiel, but he could hear what was said next. “You should leave for now brothers.” A flutter of wings and Gabriel knew he was now alone with… them. Now alone, they released Gabriel from their wing and looked down at him with glowing eyes. “We like your shirt, little angel. The colour suits you.” Looking down at himself in surprise, Gabriel watched as a long and elegant finger followed the line of buttons of his dark red dress shirt. Gabriel could feel the coolness of the others’ touch through the material.

 

“Thank… you? I think. I liked the colour when I saw it today in a shop.” Lucifer and Sam hummed low and Gabriel felt how the first two button opened on their own. “It gives us ideas… and we are still angry because you ran from us when we wanted you the most.” Another button opened, and Gabriel started to inch backwards. He had a good idea what kind of what was running through their combined mind. 

 

“I’m sorry but I didn’t know.” But the beautiful angel only followed Gabriel on his retreat, slowly and dangerously sinful. “Ignorance can’t protect you from your punishment little angel.” When Gabriels’ back hit the wall, Sam and Lucifer towered over him without touching him but their colourless wings of light flared wide open. “What big wings you have.” The words tumbled out of Gabriel’s mouth before he could stop them, but he could see the smile at the corner of their mouth. “The better to chase you, little angel”, they replied and stepped so close that their chests touched and Gabriel could feel the hard muscles under the grey t-shirt.

 

Still remembering the feeling of the strong muscles under his hands, the next words tumbled out of his mouth. “What strong muscles you have.” A growl that was more vibration than sound when they pressed Gabriel hard against the wall. "The better to pin you down, little angel." Gabriel had no doubt they would do exactly that later with what he felt against his belly and there was only one thing left he could say now. 

 

Wetting his lips nervously, Gabriel rubbed himself against the hard length pressing against his belly. "What big and hard cock you have..." The next chuckle was pure Lucifer. "The better to fuck you, little angel." Before they pulled back to give Gabriel a clear line for the door. "Run for us, little angel in red." Not one to be told twice in a situation like this, Gabriel ran.

 

For a moment, he thought about leaving the bunker only to discover a heavy warding around their chosen home. Cursing low under his breath, Gabriel sprinted to one of the long hallways, took a sharp corner to the left and through the garage. After several more hallways and doors, Gabriel came to a stop in a small storage room. He was about to rip open the next door when he heard a voice. "Gabriel...," the voice called in sing-song like tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." shuddering at the promise of pleasure in the voice, Gabriel opened the next door, crossed another hallway and ended in a room in had never seen before. Not big but full of books to the ceiling and the floor was covered in layers of thick carpets. The lines of bookshelves were only broken by two things; an old and unused fireplace and an even older looking mirror that covered the wall from the wall to the ceiling and it was bit enough that three of four full grown men could stand next to each other and there would still be place left to fill into the mirror. 

 

Slowly, Gabriel walked into the room but his steps made no sound. The room almost glowed with the imprint of Sam's presence. Too focused to stay silent and to observe the room, Gabriel didn't notice it when the door opened again. Gabriel’s carelessness meant his downfall has he found himself pushed to the soft floor by a heavy weight on his back. His wings were pinned to the floor as well by wings of light. “Got you.” The happy sound that followed these words was too high and bright to be human. “We caught you. You’re giving up?” The words were whispered against Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel let his wings drop completely to the floor in defeat. “Yes, you win. I lost. What is my punishment?” Sam and Lucifer hummed once again and lifted themselves off Gabriel’s back but kept his wings pinned to the floor. “We still want you, little angel… but first…” A snap followed, and Gabriel found himself naked save for his red shirt that he was still wearing. “The shirt stays and now… we will have you.” 

 

With his wings still pinned to the floor, Gabriel didn’t have much room to move as Sam and Lucifer kicked his legs apart and moved downwards. Without warning or hesitation, they spread Gabriel’s cheeks open and licked over his exposed hole with their cold tongue. Moaning in surprise at the sudden pleasure, Gabriel pressed his face against the soft carpet. For the moment, Sam and Lucifer seemed to be satisfied working Gabriel over with various licks over his hole without penetrating him. Gabriel cursed and howled at them. He wanted more… he needed more and they were refusing him and even chuckled at his distress when he cursed before they finally showed some mercy and plunged their tongue in as deep as they could. 

 

A groan of relief rolled off Gabriel but when he tried to hump against the soft carpet, Sam and Lucifer growled which did interesting things to Gabriel. What followed was Gabriel’s hip ended up pinned to the floor as well and two fingers joined the wicked tongue working him open. With knowledge of his body, Sam and Lucifer avoided the spot Gabriel carved to be touched at the most. A light brush here and there against his prostate was all he got while they hummed and growled against Gabriel’s heated flesh.

 

It took Gabriel some time to notice it between the pleasure and his cursing. Sam and Lucifer were working him over yes, marvelous so, but they weren’t really spreading him open. They were just using their wicked as fuck tongue with two of their fingers to open him, but they weren’t really stretching him. Swallowing hard at his next thought, Gabriel groaned when Sam and Lucifer nipped at his rim with their teeth before they pulled back. They left a trail of kisses along Gabriel’s spine, still covered in his red shirt, on their way back up. It gave Gabriel enough time to get his racing heart and heaving breathing under control again even when he knew it was futile. 

 

Hands came to a rest next to Gabriel’s head on the soft carpet and when Sam and Lucifer lowered their head, their long hair obscured even Gabriel’s view. “We want you so much it hurts little angel.” Voice lowered to a whisper and almost sounding like an apology. Pushing back against the heavy body on top of his, Gabriel bit into the wrist close to his face before he answered. “No need to hurt yourself. You can have me anytime you want me.” A hand vanished from Gabriel’s view and reappeared right on his back. “But we need to be careful with you. We can hurt like this.” The hand started to wander over Gabriel’s spine and grace started to drip into his own. Power, pure, endless, destructive, burning, bright, beautiful… How so much power could be contained in a human body was beyond Gabriel’s understanding as he only got glimpse of their power. When Sam and Lucifer pulled their grace back and Gabriel’s mind cleared again, he felt them push against his loosened hole before they sunk in slowly and with a groan. Gabriel wasn’t used to this slow and careful pace. Neither from Sam nor from Lucifer. They enjoyed it far too much to make him scream and beg but this…

 

Sam and Lucifer and hid their face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck and with thrust their wings pushed down on Gabriel’s wings as well. It was pleasure all over Gabriel’s body and he spread his legs a bit more to give them more room to move. The change on the angle made Gabriel gasp for a breath and Sam and Lucifer stopped moving immediately. An unmovable force on top of Gabriel with their hips pressed flushed against Gabriel's ass. "Gabriel?" Barely controlled power in their double sounding voice and Gabriel started to push back against them. "Move... just... more... please...don't hold back on me... please." For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of rustling feathers and heavy breathing before Gabriel found himself manhandled once again.

 

An arm like a steel-cord wrapped around his middle, pushed him up and Sam and Lucifer moved themselves around with the power of their wings. Gabriel found himself placed in their lap, cock still buried deep in his ass, arm still around his middle and another wrapped around Gabriel's chest so a hand could grab him by the chin. Now forced to look straight ahead, Gabriel saw that they ended up right in front of the mirror and thanks to their spread legs, Gabriel could see himself being impaled by his lovers. With glowing eyes, they met Gabriel's in the mirror. "You still want it, Gabriel?" They pushed their hips up to make it clear what they meant and Gabriel nodded with a hitched breathe. "Good... We want you watch us."

 

With these words, Sam and Lucifer lifted Gabriel body up, just a bit, and snapped their hips up in a hard thrust that left Gabriel howling and trashing in their arms. However, Sam and Lucifer didn't stop this time. With every howl and cry of pleasure, the glow into their eyes intensified and their thrusts became sharper and the view in front of Gabriel was so sinful and arousing he had to close his eyes.  The moment he closed his eyes, Gabriel was shoved down into a hard thrust and the hold Sam and Lucifer had on him turned hard for a moment. "No, watch us we said," they snarled, and the arm Gabriel middle moved his hand. A cool hand wrapped around Gabriel's wrist and guided his hand lower until his fingers touched his own stretched rim while Sam and Lucifer never stopped their hard thrusts. "Feel us splitting you open little angel because that's what you wanted. Do you feel it? Us moving in your body, giving you the pleasure you begged for?" 

 

Gabriel whimpered as he watched his own hand being guided down between his legs where he could see and feel Sam Lucifer move in his body but now they were using his own hand to press down hard against the soft flesh between his balls and stretched rim while his dick slapped against his belly with every thrust. The pressure from his own hand from the outside only added to the pleasure from the inside as Sam and Lucifer fucked into him without a pause. Every few thrusts they would change the angle a bit and the head of their cock would hammer right into Gabriel's prostate.

 

Now being tormented from two sides and Gabriel watched himself jerk around in pleasure. "Your other hand Gabriel... we want you to pleasure yourself." Following the order at once, Gabriel enjoyed the groan from Sam Lucifer as the added pleasure caused Gabriel's body to coil up even more to the point of snapping, but it only made him even tighter for them and the internal pressure got worse. With every jerk of his own hand Sam and Lucifer pressed against him from all sides until Gabriel's whole focus broke down to two points; Sam and Lucifer’s pleasure stricken face watching him in the mirror, and his own escalating pleasure. 

 

Only when Sam and Lucifer closed their glowing eyes did Gabriel allow himself to close his eyes as well. After another few short and hard thrusts, his pleasure coiled down to point small point before it exploded into a kaleidoscope of colours behind his eyes and his grace filled his vessel to the brim. Seconds later, the powerful grace of Sam and Lucifer pushed against Gabriel’s grace when their orgasm hit them. They pumped their release deep into Gabriel’s body with a few more erratic thrusts before everything came to a stop. 

 

Gabriel felt the body behind him shiver and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the power of their release hat splintered the glass of the mirror in front of them. Without pulling out, Sam and Lucifer moved Gabriel once again around until they were lying on their sides, Gabriel tugged against their front and one of their wings covered them like a blanket and one strong arm worked as a pillow for Gabriel. “Rest now little angel. We can clean up later.” A moment ago, Gabriel wasn’t feeling anything but sated pleasure but now a warm heaviness ran through his vessel and with a yawn he closed his eyes.

 

_Some time later…_

 

Gabriel woke up in a different position then he fell asleep. His face was pressed against a warm chest, his leg was thrown over lean hips and a cool body pressed against his back from behind. Raising his head, Gabriel looked into the sleeping face was of Sam. He looked tired and worn out but with a happy smile on his face. With an affectionate smile on his own face, Gabriel touched Sam’s face with careful finger as not to wake him up. “Go back to sleep little angel,” Lucifer mumbled low and nuzzled the warm skin at Gabriel’s nape. Still smiling, Gabriel did as he was told and went back to sleep.

 


End file.
